


Just A Minute

by newtisgood (gurajiorasu)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/newtisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Newt needs a break every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Minute

“Newt– What are you–”

“Just a minute,” Newt pressed his body closer to Minho’s and hugged Minho tighter. He buried his face on Minho’s shoulder and closed his eyes, “Just a minute, Min, _please_.”

Minho was drawing his map alone in the Map Room when Newt ambushed him. His papers were crumpled between him and Newt but he didn’t even for the slightest worry about it. Minho sighed, he put away everything that he had in his hands and wrapped his arms around Newt’s body. His hand reached for Newt’s hair and caressed it slowly.

“I’m tired,” Newt breathed out. His muscles were relaxing but he didn’t lift his face, “Bloody tired. _And_ angry.”

Minho took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, unconsciously dragging Newt’s breathing rhythm along with his. He kept his silence, knowing that Newt still had more to let out.

“Slintheads are fighting,” Newt clicked his tongue in apparent annoyance, “Slintheads be slintheads. As if we don’t have enough problems to take care of.”

Minho hummed. He couldn’t really blame the boys, actually. It was bound to happen if you put a bunch of teenage boys together without nothing much to do beside freaking out and work.

“Med-jack’s supplies were supposed to be used for injuries from the Maze or something, _not_ for injuries caused by throwing fists to each other,” Newt groaned, “God. Their brains are made of pure klunks. I swear.”

Minho snorted a little laugh, “Should’ve known that since day 1, don’t ya think?”

“Well–,” Newt’s words were cut short and Minho could feel Newt’s smile on his shoulder, “Well, yes. To be honest, I start to wonder if this place is actually a dumpster for klunk-heads. But then, I remember that–”

“I’m here?” Minho smirked.

Newt laughed out loud to that and Minho completed Newt’s laughter with his. The laughter vibrated through their skins and it felt warm; it felt nice and relaxing, like the cripple of water on a peaceful lake. It faded out as fast as it came but the smiles lingered like the laughter was trying to leave a trace – a solid proof that it was there.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes after that, breathing and savoring the nice aftertaste of the laughter. Then, Newt stepped back, freeing himself from Minho’s arms.

“Alright, I’m okay again now,” Newt stood straight and threw Minho his brightest smile. He turned away and stepped his way out from the room, “Gonna put some senses back to those klunk-heads. Someone’s going to spend a good time in the Slammer, I can feel it.”

Minho laughed and shouted, “I’m here if you need another dose of Minho’s hug to keep you going for the day.”

Newt turned on his heels right when he reached the door, “Don’t be so full of yourself, boy.” He stuck his tongue out, stepped backwards until he’s completely outside, and slammed the door close to make a point.

Minho could hear Newt’s fierce yell from outside not a heartbeat after. It was as if the Newt that was sulking to Minho’s embrace was just a mere imagination, like the Newt that had just stuck out his tongue like a toddler was Minho’s hallucination.

Minho picked up his papers. He continued what he was doing before Newt came, only with a smile perched on his face and a warm feeling tingling all over his body.


End file.
